For The Good of Nothing
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: Davis is in his room. His dad ignores him. His mom drinks her miserable life away as well as using up the welfare cheques for her beverages. What will Daisuke do to solve his problems? Is it to late? Or is their STILL time?


Disclaimer : Do not own digimon.

FOR GOOD

Daisuke sat on the blank floor. There were very few articles in the occupying space that he once had called his territory, leased by the supervision of his parents, they had provided for him. Its four colorless walls faced each other, with only one having a lone suspended framed object that contained his last bit of sanity. A small worn down cot lay to the right of it and lastly a medium sized dresser of generic clothing, that never seemed to change, at all.

He peered at the simple low budget made ceiling and its design. It almost seemed to fit his life. Exactly. The replica. Loud abrupt thumps, yells and noises resonated from the walls to the frightened thirteen year old boy. His parents obviously had another dispute, and from the racket accounted for, it was serious this time.

Daisuke, or Davis his friends called him, sat in the corner, huddled up and shaking, wondering if life was all in all worth living for, especially when the ones that gave him life, an establishment that he could call as his own, a place to put down his head at night, simply ignored him. All of the necessities weren't as important to him as his relationship with his parents was.

His mom was a heavy alcoholic. She was usually caught home with an alcoholic beverage in her hand. His dad worked in different areas in the community and seldom came home to see his only son. When he did come home, he would work on his portable paperwork. He would choose work over spending valuable time with Daisuke.

Davis looked at a mirror that was affixed by the lone picture that seemed to fill in the space of the empty room. He saw a figure that was lost and confused. A figure who asked to be loved, but never achieved it. His mom he was probably drinking too. That never helps when they fight. Maybe it was good for her. Maybe he had stressed her out, or some important reason. He looked down at a piece of paper and it revealed a report card. He noticed many Fs scattered all over the paper. He was failing very badly, and the teachers were really concerned. Too bad his mom was always drunk, and never cared.

He looked back down at his feet again to think. "Is life worth this, to e insulted, to be left aloe like a…" Daisuke's thoughts trailed off as he pulled out an object, a relatively sharp object. "like a nobody', he finished as he began to so unknowingly.

He had felt like he had lost everything. That there was nothing left on this miserable little place called Earth. He wanted to leave Earth and inhabit a distant planet, where he knew nothing at all could go wrong. It would be just him, and no one else to criticize him at all. If only, he thought.

He turned from the bright daydreaming and returned to the cold harsh reality. He stared at the glimmering object, as it shined with a great brilliance, as it also held the only ticket out of this harsh reality that he seemed to create.

He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a are, boney arm. It was white, beside the fact that there were many tiny pink snakes crawling up it. He felt the sharpness of the object with his thumb. Then, he thought hard for a moment: "What am I going to leave behind?" Then he came up with a definite answer, and brought the object to bicep of his arm. "You can cross the street safely, but never go down the ally ways. You'll get hurt…" he trailed as his innocent tears continued to roll down his reddened face.

He then suddenly pressed it down through his skin. The pain was unbearable, but so was his life. The object slid up his arm, as it scored in the deep arm ligaments, hoping that one little vain would be in the way. The blood coagulated out of his forearm as he reached closer to his goal. The pain swelled. But he couldn't tell if it was his past or the knife. To him, it almost felt good the work the knife succeeded in. He looked down at the bloody mess. He felt extremely queasy and light headed. He dropped the knife, and stopped his illegal operation.

Just then the door knocked. He didn't care. He wanted to leave this world, for good, but the door never served its purpose, and a figure stood at the door way. He recognized who she was. It was Hikari, his… girlfriend. He realized that he hadn't lost everything, and felt like he had wronged her. But it was too late as her tears weren't enough to ring the lost boy. He left. For good…


End file.
